


Family

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't really do "family", not after he and Susan left Gallifrey. How he wound up with one anyway is beyond him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The Doctor doesn't really do "family", not after he and Susan left Gallifrey. For a long time, it's just him and her against the universe, exploring this planet, that era and doing whatever he likes. Susan isn't family - family is his parents, family is siblings, annoying aunts and uncles, cousins twice removed and relatives he can't remember having seen in his life before. Susan is not that. Susan is everything to him.

Then, there's Ian and Barbara. Maybe, just maybe, they remind him of two cousins that were not quite that terrible. In his head, he never calls them family though. It takes a long time before he can admit that they have passed from meddling fools to possible allies, sometimes-charming-acquaintances and eventually, friends. They leave, but he never forgets them.

Then, there's Ben, Polly, Victoria. He may change, but there are so many more. Jamie, Zoe, Brigadier, Benson, Jo, Yates, Sarah Jane, Harry, Adric, Romana, Tegan, Nyssa, Turlough, Peri, Mel, Ace, Grace, Rose, Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River and oh, so many more. And they have families, and they have kids and then those have kids.

He doesn't tell them, but he does visit. Maybe not now, not now for them anyway, but in his now, which is at any time. He has a mug of ale with Jamie's grandson, a cup of tea with Jo's grand-grandkids, with Yates's sister, Peri's daughter and he spends an entertaining week trying to track down some of Jack's descendants. Then he intervenes and stops Jack's grandson from becoming Jack's grandfather. It gets a little bit complicated after that.

But in all his talks, he feels something. He has touched the lifes of all his friends in some way, and that has passed on. Every child tells him eventually of an old story that dad/mum/nana/uncle/auntie/cousin/great-forefeather-Jack-the-handsome has told them, of a man in a blue box. For some of them, he was like a grandfather, a father, an uncle, a cousin, for some a brother and in one case, even a son. And although he has never really applied the term "family" to them, that's what they are. His family, his everything.


End file.
